1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a wind power installation, whether an offshore or an onshore wind power installation.
2. Description of the Related Art
The current state of the art is generally shown in the following publications: DE 199 46 899; P 27 19 081 and DE 298 14 313. Offshore wind power installations have already been built while still more however are being planned at the present time. Whenever man-made edifices are erected in the sea the corresponding structures of the edifice which are below the waterline are provided with a coating which protects the edifice. It is also known in particular from ships that they are provided externally with a protective coating (TBT) which is not only chemically extremely problematical but also serves the purpose of preventing as far as possible the deposit of marine fauna and flora in relation to offshore wind power installations (mussels, barnacles and other marine life).